Virus 2
Strong Bad Email #215 The Zappy XT6 gets a virus. Transcript STRONG BAD: Clear the launchway, man! We're taking this email to the mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! : ert+, : y76p? olu8j-802701 : Strongba--------------------- : howtipebocksgluvvs : helloweenaanybodyanybody : ++++++++++nowhammiesgetyeflask : : -Senator Pencilface (Strong Bad does not read the email.) STRONG BAD: This is another virus email, isn't it? I'll take care of this! (types: "deleted!) : NICE TRY! STRONG BAD: What? I said deleted! (types: "DELETED!") : NOTTA CHANCE! (a message pops up.) : 802,701 viruses! : A new record! STRONG BAD: The Cheat! The Cheat! (The Cheat enters from the right. His color changes every 4 frames.) STRONG BAD: I had a feeling. THE CHEAT: Did you get a virus? STRONG BAD: Uh, no. THE CHEAT: Did you get 400,000 viruses? STRONG BAD: Uh, no. THE CHEAT: Did you get 8''00,000 viruses? STRONG BAD: Yes...very yes! THE CHEAT: Well, hurry up and do something before it gets worse! My color's already changing every 4 frames! Hurry up before it changes to every 2 frames! (Cut to some blank area. Coach D is standing on the ground. Xylophone-like music is playing.) COACH D: Do you see anything, Coach C? (Cut to Coach C standing on a box and looking through a machine of Homeschool's. The machine is called the Ultrascope.) COACH C: No, not yet. (Show what Coach C sees through the Ultrascope. Strong Bad is there, but he has Stinkoman's arms and legs. The Cheat is also there.) COACH C: There's Strong Bad and The Cheat, and they're affected, too. (Cut to Coach D.) COACH D: I wonder if anyone else has been affected by The VIRUS! COACH C: I see Homeschool, and he's not. COACH D: Good. The Virus hasn't reached everyone. (A pair of legs appears on top of Coach D. The legs belong to Coach C.) COACH C: Homeschool has a virus shield, and so do the Runner Siblings. Everyone without one has been affected. (Coach D tries to lift the legs on top of him using his legs, which also act as arms. Zoom out to reveal that the two Coaches are literally joined at the hip. They fall to the ground because there is nothing holding them up. Homsar comes in from the right. His shirt is a lighter shade of blue and reads, "rasmoh," which is "homsar" spelled backwards. His hat is brown with a red stripe.) HOMSAR: DAAaaAA, hey, CatDog! I'm a song from the sixties! (Cut to The Field. Homestar is wearing his old duckie shirt, green shoes, and a green and yellow hat. Strong Sad is there too, and his head is Saddy Dumpington's head.) HOMESTAR: Hey, Strong Sad. STRONG SAD (in Saddy Dumpington's voice): I just saw a baby chick choke on a worm. They both died! Isn't that great? (A squirrel comes in from the left of the screen. Strong Sad picks it up and produces a fork from nowhere. Marzipan comes in from the right. Her hair is Old-Timey Marzipan's hair, and her dress has Old-Timey Marzipan's loop pattern on it instead of the bells. She is in black and white and her outline is black.) MARZIPAN: You're not really going to eat that, are you? STRONG SAD (in Saddy Dumpington's voice): Oh, I eat squirrels all the time. I made some soup out of the rest of this guy's family just last night! Isn't that great? MARZIPAN: I don't think so. (Cut to Bubs' Concession Stand. Coach Z and Bubs are there. Their outfits have swapped colors.) COACH Z: This doesn't make any sense. 59 emails ago, didn't Strong Bad call me the green Bubs? BUBS: Right. And you called me the orange Coach Z. To Be DELETED CONTINUED! JACKSON: Can't you see Grandma's watching her story?! Fun Facts Trivia *The Cheat breaks the fourth wall. Remarks Inside References *This entire email is a reference to virus. *Part of the message reads: "howtipebocksgluvvs." *Another part of the message reads: "helloweenaanybodyanybody," a quote from time travel. *Yet another part reads, "getyeflask." *Strong Bad's intro is a reference to personal favorites. *Strong Bad tries to DELETE the email, but fails. *The Cheat speaks English in this email. *The name Senator Pencilface is from Where the Crap Are We? *Coach Z and Bubs reference road trip. Real-World References *This is the third email in a row to reference Weena from the book ''The Time Machine by H. G. Wells. **Also, the Zappy gets 802,701 viruses, another reference to The Time Machine. *Just before "getyeflask," the message reads "nowhammies." *The way Coaches C and D are stuck together is a reference to CatDog. Homsar also calls Coaches C and D "CatDog" because of this. Fast Forward *Coaches C and D remain stuck together after this email. See Also *Virus 2 Character Variations Category:Strong Bad Emails Category:Email Shows Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Homestar Runner Show